


DYING LIGHT

by nevermaja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermaja/pseuds/nevermaja
Summary: Many things change among the Hogwarts students as a mysterious girl that managed to be thrown out of Durmstrang joins the sixth year.





	DYING LIGHT

D Y I N G L I G H T

TRIGGER WARNING; death. violence. self harm. suicide. torture. - read at your own risk.  
sorry for the mistakes ...

 

Chapter One [CHANGES]

[Maddie]  
It takes a lot to be thrown out of Durmstrang. Madeleine Valebrokk managed it anyway. Good that Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore always cared about those nobody else wanted. The misfits, the underdogs, even the criminals.  
Maddie was, in fact, not a supporter of Dumbledores old friend Grindelwald, who had been in prison for decades now, but she knew that her own actions hadn't been much better. Like some of the girls in her old home village said, it was a surprise that there was a school that wanted her after all.  
But Maddie really wanted to finish her education and even though she didn't regret even one of the things she had done, she was very motivated to do a little better this year. Even though it was a promise she probably wouldn't be able to keep for long.  
It was a warm Sunday morning and London was full of tourists visiting King's Cross station. She felt a little odd with her usual clothes. As a Norwegian witch, she had no idea what muggle girl her age wore. Many people stared at her thick cloak, that was certainly too warm for the London climate and the boots she liked to wear looked nothing like the heels all the other women around the train station wore.  
'Merlin, Maddie, it's gonna be a long time without you,' said the boy next to her. Kent Bergland was her best friend and it would be her first year without him. He didn't look too happy about letting her go. Which wasn't out of all reason – after all that had happened.  
'I know,' she whispered.  
Kent shook his head. 'Now that Kai and Aina aren't around …'  
Maddie looked at him, a little angry. 'Please,' she muttered. 'I'm trying to start again. There's still hope for Kai, I know but … that's gonna be something only you have to worry about.'  
'Actually,' he added, 'I don't understand you. Not that I ever did but … you're just leaving Kai alone now. You started being really egoistic about all of that. We're in this together, aren't we?'  
'We were.' Maddie really did not want to talk about all of this. It was in the past. Nothing she wanted to carry on for the rest of her life. 'But as I said, it's your responsibility to save Kai. Not mine.'  
He shook his head again. 'Aina's dead is you fault,' he said. 'Without you she would still be alive.'  
As this was something she was thinking ever single day since it had happened, she felt a sharp pain stab through her guts. 'I know,' she said, taking a deep breath. 'And I don't give a fuck. Kent, I didn't ask you to come today so you could insult and blame me for my decisions. I am here to start again. And you know that.'  
'Yes.' Kent nodded. 'I know. Sorry, Maddie.' He didn't sound really convincing. 'It's just that … we are Kai's only hope.'  
Maddie could only stare at him. 'Yes, but being his only hope also means one of us has to sacrifice himself.'


End file.
